An Opaque Destiny
by Lady Anata
Summary: After receiving the chip from Rally and dueling Trudge for their freedom, Yusei didn't expect to save a young, seductive duelist who's on the run from the Domino Police. Based off of most of the episodes in order. Yusei/OC
1. On Your Marks, Get Set, Duel!

**Chapter 1: On Your Mark, Get Set, Duel!**

"You gonna take 'er for a spin?" asked an anxious Rally. Rally had just found a chip, which was not an ordinary chip. This chip promised to give any bike the speed it needed. Seeing as how Yusei was the young boy's idol, of course he would be the one Rally would give it to. _If anyone can beat Jack, _Rally thought to himself, still looking at his idol, _it's Yusei Fudo. _

Yusei nodded, giving a faint smile toward the young boy. He decided, as he moved his right hand to the gas, he would give it a test before he really got on it. It revved up nice and hard. Yusei smirked. This would definitely come to good use. "Nice find, Rally," he said, complimenting the young boy on his hard work.

"And exactly where did you get this chip from?" asked a skeptical Blitz. Tank and Nervin looked skeptically at the young girl, too. Rally's story just didn't make sense to him. There was no way this valuable chip could just be laying out in the streets, especially the streets of Satellite. It had to be a trap. They watched as Yusei computed more things into his laptop.

"Now you can get Jack back!" Rally shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He felt important for making such a major contribution.

Nervin just shook his head. "Rally, shut it. Yusei, don't you think it's time you forget about Jack and what he did and move on?" he asked in a suggestive tone. Yusei tensed up inwardly. If anyone should know how he felt about Jack it was the four behind him.

Before Yusei could get a word in, Rally started up, fully heated. "No way! After Jack stole his runner and his most powerful card! I wouldn't give up for—."

Rally was cut off.

Suddenly, a bright light shined between the cracks of what they considered a roof.

"Verification Number AWX-86007, Rally Dawson, you're suspected of larceny! Surrender yourself immediately!" a loud, booming voice said from above them. The five occupants underground could hear the propeller above them.

It had to be the Public Order Bureau Security.

Tank, Blitz, and Nervin looked back at Rally. "Why you!" Tank exclaimed loudly.

Rally was quick to defend himself. "I didn't do nothin'…honestly!"

"Who cares?" yelled Blitz.

"If it wasn't yours you shouldn't have picked it up!" added Nervin.

Rally shook his head. His mind was adamant. "I only did it so Yusei could finally beat Jack!" countered back Rally.

Before the other three could retaliate back, Yusei spoke up. "That's enough," he said in his strong tone. Everyone automatically stood straight up. Yusei glanced at Rally's marked face before he focused on his laptop again. "We can't get out of here with that marker on 'im," he said. Rally touched the mark on his face. It was true. "It's sending a signal up the security."

Up above the five young men, an issue was underway.

"What the?" called one of the men from the helicopter. "Our signal is being crossed. I lost it, Commander Trudge!"

Trudge sneered with a slight growl.

Yusei stood up from his laptop and mounted his runner. "The signal is disrupted," he merely said, putting his helmet on that Rally had passed to him.

The jaws of Blitz, Tank, and Nervin dropped to the floor simultaneously. "You jammed it!" they asked together.

"You guys only have a few minutes before they clear everything," he said, not bothering to answer their question. "Get a move on. I'll draw security away." With that, he revved up his runner and drove out. The others did exactly what he had said to do and ran the opposite direction.

When Yusei had made it out from under ground, the security had spotted him. Immediately, they took off after him. Yusei looked behind him. _This otta be fun, _he thought to himself. _Two runners, a transport bus, and a helicopter. You've definitely done it this time, Yusei, _he thought with a smirk on his lips. By no time, they had caught up to him, which was all part of Yusei's plan. Abruptly, he stopped. The security runners and transport bus followed his stop, too. When the bus stopped, though, he heard a thud inside of it. His eyes widened. Someone was in there.

"Huh," the commander said as he slid his eye glass up. "Remember me, Yusei?" he asked in a mocking tone. "It's been a while. You should thank Jack for setting up this joyous reunion," he said sarcastically.

Before Yusei could reply another thud was heard against the interior of the transport bus. "Free me now, Trudge!" a feminine voice said from inside.

"That's Commander Trudge, to you, girlie!" Trudge called back.

The girl inside scoffed. "Like hell I would call you that!" she retorted back. "You barely passed the Academy! Only a moron would give a monkey like you your title!" she jeered back. This caused Yusei to give a little smile.

Growling, Trudge was enraged. "Bring her to me!" he ordered his second-in-command. Yusei looked over Trudge's shoulder to see whoever this was that was giving Trudge hell. The second-in-command lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, her bag still on her back. He threw her down on the ground, surprising Yusei. Quickly, Trudge grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her up.

Yusei gave a small intake of air.

She was most definitely a girl. Her long hair went to her waist. It was straight and took on an onyx color. She had a petite form, but with a chest that could have been considered a c-cup. The hour glass figure she held only added more to her petite form. Her eyes were a deep burgundy color, which gave a beautiful contrast to her tan skin. All in all, she was enchanting, to say the least.

Her eyes met his.

"Is that the way you handle a young lady?" asked Yusei. His eyes never left hers. "No wonder you don't have a girl," he added in, finally able to pull his eyes from hers. She let out a small giggle at this before being hit on the side harshly by Trudge.

"If you must know," Trudge began, "this young lady was taken into custody today by some officers in New Domino City. I was heading to the base to hand her in, but when we heard that Rally took the bait, we immediately flew over here." He gripped harder onto the girl, but she didn't squeal. She was adamant. "This young girl is being arrested for the kidnapping of the Princess of Games, Mirage. We believe she had friends who helped with this tragic kidnapping. Once we get her to base we can take her picture, hopefully luring her accomplices out, too."

Yusei had to give a little gasp at this. Mirage was the one of the greatest duelist ever. Rumors were she had no home when she was younger after her parents died the same way as his. She was then taken by the government and raised on Duel Monsters. They could tell she was a child prodigy. By the age of ten, she had defeated all in a tournament. She even defeated Jack, making her the reigning Queen of Games, though, she liked to be called the Princess of Games. By now, she had to be about a year younger than him. The girl in front of him didn't look much older than seventeen herself, but who was he to judge?

"What's your name?" he asked the girl who was still under Trudge's strong grasp.

She looked up at him with her burgundy eyes. They, like her, seemed so adamant.

Trudge scoffed. "Like she'll tell you. She hasn't even told us—."

"Destiny," a voice cut him off. He looked down at her. "My name is Destiny," she said again, as though she was confirming it herself.

Yusei nodded. He looked back up at Trudge, whose eyes were still on the girl. "Let's make a deal, Trudge," he called. This caused Trudge to look up. "We duel."

"That's illegal!" the second-in-command put in. Trudge put up his free hand to shut him up.

"I'm listening," he said.

"We duel," Yusei repeated, "not just for my and my friends' freedom, but for Destiny's, as well." When he said this, Destiny gasped, looking up at him. He sure seemed confident for a Satellite kid. Inwardly, she shook her head. _It doesn't matter where you come from, _she thought as though she was reminding herself of something.

"Let's do it," Trudge, getting on his runner with Destiny sitting behind him, her bag still behind her back. No matter what they did, they just couldn't get it away from her.

Finally, the duel began. Destiny always loved a good duel. She watched as the young stranger, whose name she hasn't heard, to an early lead. Somehow, where Trudge the Sludge, as she called him, took the lead, he commented on how the stranger's cards were all junk cards. She wanted to answer back with a rude remark, but was into the game too much. In the end, Yusei became victorious, though he was left with a hundred life points.

That's when she felt it.

Trudge's runner began to lose control. Instinctively, she grasped on to Trudge's waist. It was the only thing that kept her on the runner. From the side of her eye, she could see the stranger trying to grab her hand, but everything was going too fast. The runner was not stopping.

It was then Destiny knew what she had to do.

Gracefully, she lifted her left leg and put it on Trudge's left side. She did the same with her right. After wrapping it around his waist she lifted him off and, in a flash, threw him from the bike. Trudge rolled on the ground before he hit the wall. Destiny quickly moved up and grabbed the accelerator, gaining control of the runner. It was too late, though. A wall was coming up from the side and she knew she would have to hit it. Closing her eyes, she waited for the harsh impact.

It never came.

Instead, she felt herself being lifted from the bike and onto the comforting seat of another. Instinctively, she grabbed the waist in front of her, eyes still closed.

After leaving Trudge with a wise saying, they were off.

When she opened her eyes she met the blue eyes of her savior.

"Yusei," he merely said with a slight smile. "Yusei Fudo," and that was the last thing she heard or saw before darkness consumed her.

* * *

All she could see was black. Mind you, black was not a horrid color, but that was all she could see. She did, though, hear whispers.

"She's quite a sight," a female voice said. Destiny tried to see the source of this voice, but she could just not find it. She could not find it in herself to wake up.

A male voice was heard next. "She is," he confirmed. By the way the female and male's voice sound, she guessed they were talking nicely about her. Since she couldn't open her eyes she went to her fingers. She felt them move due to her will.

"She may be awakening," she heard the female voice again. Destiny's head was next to move. She shook it to the left and right, feeling abrupt pain. _I'm definitely not in heaven, _she said upon making this new discovery.

Suddenly, her eyes opened.

After a few seconds of trying to focus, she saw a couple of heads before. The ones that stuck out the most were a female and the stranger who'd help her. What'd he say his name was, again?

"Y-Yusei," she said in a whisper. "Yusei Fudo," she tried again in a weak voice. The elderly woman smiled. She sat up, only to bet me with too much pain. Seeing this, the elderly woman frowned and urged Yusei to help her. Yusei didn't need urging, though, for his arms shot out and grabbed her by her torso. He relaxed her on the bed, his arms never leaving her torso.

"M-my bag," she rasped out. Yusei looked at Martha, who got her bag and gave it to him.

"It's right here," he said in a calm voice. She tried lifting her arm to reach it, but felt the pain. She laid it back down. "Don't strain yourself. No one's going to bother it." She looked in his eyes and, after not sensing any dishonesty, trusted him and let her head relax on the pillow behind her.

The elderly woman spoke up next. "I'm Martha," she said gently. Mirage couldn't help but smile at her. She had a nice aura around her. Martha smiled back. "These are my children," she said, directing Destiny's tired eyes to the children who were around the bed. "Well," Martha corrected herself. "Some of them. This is Crow, Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank. The others are playing outside." Destiny merely looked at them. "And this," Martha said, putting her hand on Yusei's back. She gave a gentle smile toward him and Yusei returned one back. "This is Yusei, as you know."

Destiny nodded. She watched as Crow, Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank let the room.

"I was going to bathe you earlier, but you seemed tired," Martha explained. That made Destiny's eyes widen.

"N-no," the girl spoke. "It's fine. I'll do it. Just let me get some…sleep," she said as her eyes closed. They waited a few seconds, only to find out that she was sleeping by her even breathing.

"Yusei," Martha called as he unraveled his arms from the girl. "Are you sure you overheard right? There's no way she could be responsible for the kidnapping of Mirage."

Yusei looked down at her gravely. "That's what Trudge said," he said, his eyes still on her face. "Martha, I'm leaving in two mornings for New Domino City."

Martha sighed. "If you must, Yusei. If you must."

* * *

_**2,417 words. **_

**_So, I wanted to try something new. I was watching Yugioh 5D's and I had an itching to create something. So I did. I was going to do Akira, but I just thought of making this character up. SO what do you guys think? Should I continue, or just totally give this up? There will be some dueling in this story. It will also follow the episodes profusedly. It's basically my version of Yugioh 5D's. The same characters will be in it and Destiny will be one of the only OC's because I'm a big fan of too much OC's. _**

**_Well, that's it for now!_**

**_Tell me what you guys think._**

**_Lot's of love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	2. Creepy Revelations

**Chapter 2: Creepy Revelations**

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal burgundy colored orbs. Frantically, the orbs moved from left to right, up to down, taking everything in along the way. Feminine hands grasped at the sheets that were beneath her. No pain could be felt. Cautiously, the young woman sat up and, with her arms and legs, pushed herself to the bed stand, a blanket wrapped around her. Looking up, she almost gasped.

Surrounding her were three young children: two boys and a girl. They were small, which lead Destiny to believe that they couldn't be much older than four or five. She smiled at them, not wanting to give them an eerie feeling about her.

_Yeah right, _she said to herself, still containing a smile on her exterior. _What's not eerie about me? I'm in an unknown place that is probably their home and I'm accused of the kidnapping of a role model to children. _

The kids looked back at her, not breaking into a smile. Destiny still kept hers on, though it was hard. They were giving her a bit of an aerie feeling. Finally, it was the girl who smiled first. The young boys followed in suit.

Destiny laughed and decided she would speak up first. "Where am I?" she asked. The three children looked at each other, as if they were debating on who should make the first move at talking.

Once again, it was the young girl, who seemed to be warming up to Destiny. "You're at the Satellite Orphanage." She jabbed a thumb to her own chest. "I'm Camille, but you can just call me Cami." Next, she pointed to the boys beside her. "This is Jacob and Ashston," she said, pointing first to the brunette boy and next to the blonde. Both boys widened their smiles. Destiny smiled back.

"This orphanage is our home," Ashston explained to the young woman on the bed. "Martha raises us." At that name, Destiny immediately remembered the event that occurred before she found herself on the bed.

"So, it wasn't a dream," she said out loud to herself. The kids locked at her awkwardly. "Sorry," she apologized to them.

They brushed everything off and Jacob decided to speak up. "Martha says these are your clothing," the boy indicated toward a nightstand across the room. It was just then that Destiny realized she was only in her undergarments.

Camille walked toward her and handed Destiny a towel and rag. "The bathroom is across from this room," she directed as the boys ran out the door and to the left. Camille walked out after them. "Breakfast is in two hours at eight," she said from the hall. "Sorry you woke up so early," was the last thing Destiny heard.

Destiny left her gaze toward the door. "Sweet kids," she said to herself. Getting up, she decided she would head to the bathroom and get ready. It was never too early for anything. She sniffed herself. Definitely. It was never too late for a much needed shower.

Finding her bag in the corner of the room, she wrapped herself in the towel and headed to the door across the hall. She knocked first and, when not receiving a word back, decided it was okay and opened the door to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, she immediately stripped herself of her undergarments. Grabbing her rag, she went into the warm shower. With every drop that hit her, she felt her muscles extract.

_I definitely needed this, _she thought to herself.

After a half and hour, Destiny found herself in her clothing from yesterday, which were now clean and pressed. Inhaling the air, she smiled, smelling the fabric softener that was used. Opening the door, she walked in the direction that she saw the kids turn from. As she passed her room, she threw her bag inside and closed the door. She continued walking down the hall, not knowing where she was, just walking.

"Good morning, Darling," a feminine voice called from a room that Destiny had just passed. Destiny, shocked, quickly turned around and walked back into the room, which turned out to be a kitchen. In the kitchen, she found the woman she had met the first time over the stove, cooking. "I see you have showered and everything."

Destiny smiled gently at the elderly woman. "Yes. Thank you for washing my clothing," she said earnestly. The woman gave her a large grin, which made Destiny feel welcomed, despite all that she has done. "Martha, right?" she asked the woman. Martha nodded. "I don't remember if I told you my name, but if I didn't, my name is Destiny. Would you like help?" she asked, turning toward the counter where she found a bowl with dough in it and a cookie sheet next to it.

"Oh no. Get some rest," Martha protested, but it was too late. When she turned from the stove, she found the young woman at the sink washing her hands. Smiling, she watched as the girl began kneading the dough with her bare hands instead of the spoon that was in the bowl. _There goes Crow's assumption, _Martha thought to herself. She went back to cooking the eggs.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Martha was flipping the eggs and Destiny was rolling the dough into balls to create little bread rolls. Finally, it was Destiny who spoke up first.

"How many children would you say you have here?" Destiny asked, finishing placing all the dough on her first cookie sheet. When she slid it into the oven she found that there were about three other sheets in the oven. They were all done. Carefully, she took them out to cool before putting them in a little bread basket.

Martha watched her with a smile. "Six, if you don't count Rally, Yusei, and the others," she said as she continued working with the eggs. When the ones in the pan were finished she put them on a platter with the others.

Destiny nodded her head. "So, then, why do you make this much bread?" she asked.

Martha chuckled. "This way, when the children are hungry during the day, they will have something to munch on until their next big mean," she explained as she turned off the stove. "Eggs are done!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"As are the bread," Destiny smiled back.

Martha looked at Destiny as she finished placing the bread in the basket. Examining the girl more, she could see the ways her eyes look lost, like she had lost hope. Martha then looked at the clock. 8:00. Wow, time had surely gone by fast.

As Martha headed to the doorway, she stopped, Destiny almost running into her.

"Martha?" Destiny called in a concerned voice.

"You didn't really kidnap Mirage, did you," Martha said.

Destiny gasped. No, Martha wasn't asking her. She was practically stating a fact to her. She had someone who was on her side; someone who believed her. Destiny gave a small smile as the mini bell from breakfast ran and the two rushed into the dining room.

When they had walked in there, they were met with the six children sitting down at the long table. Crow, Blitz, Tank, Nervin, Rally, and Yusei, too, were sitting down in a spot with a plate, cup, and silverware. Martha smiled as she and Destiny placed the platters down on the middle of the table. Everyone sat and got their food, except for one.

It was after all of this that Martha had realized that Destiny did not have a place to sit. She got up, but Destiny stopped. "It's fine, Martha," she said with a small, but warm smile. "I don't eat much anyway."

That's when she saw Yusei get up and grab another chair from the corner of the room. He placed it down next to his own and sat down in the one he had just picked up. "Sit," he said with a calm, warm smile. Destiny smiled back at sat down next to him.

Yusei began adding a spoon of each food onto his plate. Crow decided to mess around with him, hoping to get a laugh from the beauty next to Yusei.

"Could you eat anymore, Yusei?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

Yusei scoffed playfully. "It's for Destiny, too," he said, scooting the plate between them and getting Destiny a fork. "We didn't have an extra plate nearby," he explained.

"Thank you," Destiny said as she took the fork.

By a half an hour later, everyone was pretty much finish with their breakfast. Chatter broke out around the table. It was just Yusei and Destiny who hadn't finished their food. They had one piece of egg left on their plate.

"You take it," Yusei gently urged. "You need it. You probably haven't eaten in a while. I can't imagine Trudge feeding you."

Destiny nodded. "Trudge the Sludge couldn't even feed himself," she said, causing everyone to laugh. "But seriously," she said, pushing the egg back his direction. "Eat it."

Yusei shook his head. Destiny smirked. Grabbing his left hand with one of hers, she made him open his palm. With her free hand, she used her index finger and traced the lines on his palm. He gasped at the sensation and the sight. When Destiny heard this, she quickly moved her hand, picked up the fork and scooped the egg in his mouth. The kids and Martha laughed. Crow, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin sat there with their mouths agape, wishing it was one of them in Yusei's place.

Realizing he had lost, Yusei smirked and began chewing the food in his mouth.

"I win," she said in a low voice.

Yusei smiled a small smile. "Next time," he said.

She sat back, legs crossed. "Are you saying there's going to be a next time?"

He just looked at her, smile still in place.

"Destiny?" a little boy called.

She whipped her head around toward his direction, a friendly smile in place. "Hm?" she asked, prodding him to go on.

"Did you really do it?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other confusedly.

"Excuse me?" Destiny asked politely.

"Did you really kidnap Princess Mirage?" he asked more precisely.

Tension filled the room. Martha cast the boy a dark and disapproving look. He looked down, obviously ashamed.

Destiny looked down as well, not sure how to answer that. How could she forget that Princess Mirage was kids' idol? She sighed and got up from the table.

"Destiny," Camille called.

Destiny stopped at the doorway, not bothering to look back. "No," she said sternly. Her hands clenched. "I didn't kidnap her," she said. She turned her face to the side so she could see them through one eye. "I saved her."

And, with that, she was gone.

…

…

…

"So, who made this bread?" Nervin asked, trying to change the subject. "It tastes delicious."

"Destiny," Martha answered back quietly, ashamed of what had just went down.

Tank looked at him.

"Well, there goes Crow's theory," Rally said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Camille looked at him when he said this. "What's your theory, Crow?" she asked.

"That Destiny was really Mirage," Tank answered.

Everyone gasped.

Crow nodded. "That was my theory, but no princess could cook like this," he said, biting another piece of bread.

Everyone remained in silence. Yusei just kept his gaze at the door where Destiny was last seen. He looked at his hand that she had touched and, under the table, traced back over the lines with his other hand. He waited, and waited, and waited.

…

…

…

No matter what, he was not getting the same sensation that she had given him.

* * *

"...and this is where Yusei lives," Crow explained to Destiny, whose left arm was hooked around his right arm. Destiny looked down the once train steps that were now considered the doorway to Yusei's home.  
_  
So this is where he left to,_ Destiny thought to herself as she looked down the dark stairway.

When she had walked out the door during breakfast, she could feel his gaze on her back as she left the room. Sure, the others were probably staring at her back, but for some reason, it was his that she could feel the most.

Undeniably, it was the same burning feeling she had felt when she had traced his hand. She ignored it, though, not wanting to make a commotion.

When she had reached her room she picked up her bag and opened it. With her left hand, she pulled out a deck of cards.

Going through them, she gave a small smile. It was her handmade deck. It was deck of girl monsters, varying from the Harpees Sisters to the Dark Magician Girl to so much more.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Didn't I tell you, Goodwin?" she asked herself slyly. Her eyes were still on her cards. "You can't steal what's mine." With that she put the deck back into the bag and sealed it. Walking over to the bed she flopped herself down on it, instantly falling asleep.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Slowly, Destiny opened her eyes. She looked over at her bag, making sure everything was put back in her bag. Satisfied, she sat up. "Come in," she spoke quietly.

She watched as the knob turned and the long-haired spikey-headed teen walked in. "Crow," she greeted with a warm smile and a nod.

He did everything in his power to keep his gasp in. There was the smile that could stop hearts, his too. "Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to head to the supermarket with me because Martha has a headache and she couldn't go and Rally and the others left with Yusei and she wanted to stay with the kids so she asked me to go and I was wondering if you wanted to go not as a date or anything but as a-"

A finger met his lips. He looked to see Destiny giving him a small smirk that could have rivaled Yusei's.

"Ssh," she hushed, finger still against his lips. Crow couldn't help but grow a bit red and sweaty. If Destiny noticed, she didn't seem to make a big thing out of if. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" she asked jokingly. Slowly to Crow, she drew her finger from his lips. He stayed in one spot, frozen as he watched her put on her leather vest jacket. That's when he noticed what she was wearing.

Her pants were black and made of tight leather. They looked liked jeans with chains hanging on her back pockets. She wore black leather boots as well, with a decent amount of heel on it. Her shirt was a white tank top that clung to her body for dear life. They accented her perfect figure and complimented her chest area. By the time he had gotten back up to her face, she had her hair up in a messy pony-tail, but she still looked beautiful.

"You coming?" Destiny asked as Crow shook his head, clearing his mind from his thoughts. She smiled as she walked out of her door with an alluring smile, bag on her back. Silently, Crow pumped his fist in the air behind her.

_One for me; One for Yusei,_ Crow thought to himself. With a frown he then remembered Yusei got to drive on his runner with her holding onto his waist. He sighed. _Two for Yusei; One for me._And that's how the found themselves on the streets of Satellite, passing the home of Yusei Fudo.

"I see," Destiny said as they resumed their walk toward the supermarket. As they walked arm in arm, eyes were on them. Well, more her than him. The men couldn't help but gaze at the beauty. The way she walked; the way she smiled; the way she gazed at the sights around her captivated the men. Women, on the other hand, glared with jealousy.

When they arrived in the supermarket, Destiny maneuvered her arm from his own. Walking over to the baskets, she made it look as though she only took her arm to receive a basket to go shopping. She made her way back over to Crow, a friendly smile in place.

"Shall we begin?" he asked with a voice that matched a gentlemans. Destiny nodded as she followed him into the vegetable aisle. "I don't know how Martha gets these kids to eat vegetables," he said, trying to start some friendly conversation started. "When we were younger, Yusei, Jack Atlas, and I would-"

A name took Destiny's interest. "Jack Atlas?" she asked, interrupting. Crow nodded.

"Believe it or not, he was born and raised in Satellite," Crow explained as he examined a tomato. When he believed it was a good one, he dropped it into the basket.

Quickly, Destiny took out. She twirled it around until she found what she was look for: a dark spot. "This is not a good one," she said gently, showing it to him. She placed it back down with the bad ones and got a good one. She looked at Crow with a sly smile. "Princesses can't do that either," she said as she continued walking, Now ahead of him.

Crow's face instantly went red with embarrassment. With his hand behind his back he asked, "Oh...you heard that?" Before she had a chance to answer he instantly went to defense mode. "I didn't mean to suspect you. It was just, well, you were accused of kidnapping Mirage er, I mean, saving her, and then it just clicked because you were just as beautiful as her even though I know beauty is only skin deep, but..."

Destiny let Crow's voice prattle on in the background. Something else caught her eyes from the outside of the store.

Limping from wherever they were coming from were Blitz, Tank, and Nervin. They were horribly bruised. _They're going in the direction of Yusei's,_ Destiny thought to herself.

Shoving the basket in the hands of Crow, Destiny ran out the door, ignoring the question of where she was going from Crow. She ran at a fast speed, regardless of the boots she was wearing. After turning down a couple of streets she saw the steps that led to Yusei's. Quietly, she walked down the steps. When she reached flat surface, she was in awe at what she saw.

The three she had seen early were standing beside Rally, covered in bandages. A few yards ahead of the four was Yusei, who was engaged in a duel. The other duelist seemed a bit creepy to Destiny. Behind him, Destiny guessed, was his crew.

Her eyes were soon brought back to the intense duel. Once again, it seemed Yusei found himself back in the corner. Somehow, though, in the end, Yusei had managed to win. Watching the battle, Destiny seemed to learn a lot about the person who had helped her.

One: he enjoyed giving lectures after a duel, which leads the opponent to think and, eventually, become an ally.

Two: Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin not only had his back, but looked up to him for support and strength.

Three: Yusei was terrified of bugs, though he didn't seem to show it.

The opponent looked up at Destiny, a small smirk on his face. "Damn, if I knew you had a biker babe I would have plaed you for her instead," he said, walking toward Yusei and his friends. Yusei looked back to see what he was talking.

There, on his runner, sat Destiny with her legs crossed, facing them. When the others turned to look at her she lifted up her left hand and wiggled her fingers.

Yusei, remembering what his opponent had said, decided to defend himself and Destiny. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend."

His opponent, who was now in front of Destiny, looked her over and smirked. "Good. I'll make her mine. I'm-"

She cut him off from introducing himself. "...not for sale," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Huh?" he asked.

Without uncrossing her legs, Destiny put her arms behind her, one arm on one side of her body and the other on the other side of her body. Lifting her body up, legs still crossed, she bent her elbows and pushed off. Everyone watched in awe as she glided through the air, doing a flip halfway through, and landed gracefully next to Yusei, Rally, and the others.

She turned her head to the side so she could see the man who was coming on to her through one of her eyes. "Me...I'm not for sale," she said, her gaze never leaving his own.

Something in her eyes told him to leave. Calling his friends over, the group of three left, all looking back at the young girl with a smile.

"It seems you settled things," Destiny said, inspecting the bruises and cuts on Tank and the others.

"Well, you know," Tank began. Destiny cut him off.

"Not you," she said, turning to look at Yusei. She walked over to him. "In a more rational way," she said, turning to look at the other three who had gotten in a fight. They fiddled their fingers and looked down in embarrassment. "You're a good duelist," she complimented, her eyes now back on Yusei's.

Yusei couldn't help but smirk, which led to Destiny's smirking back.

Rally smiled. "I feel something in the air," Rally said, trying to seem absentminded as he looked up at the ceiling.

Destiny looked down, though she wasn't blushing, just a bit embarrassed. Yusei gave Rally a look, which caused him to look away.

"So," Yusei began, causing Destiny to look up. "How'd you get to my place?"

Destiny smiled at him. He smiled back. Before she could answer, though, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" exclaimed Crow. "There you are, Destiny!" he called as he ran down the steps and to the others. When he got to them he put his hands on his knees and began huffing. Everyone laughed, seeing as how it was the groceries that made him tired.

"What do you say we head back to Martha's to help prepare dinner?" Yusei asked. All the guys pumped their fists in the air and cheered. Destiny shook her head and began laughing.

"By saying 'we' help prepare dinner you obviously mean me, right?" Destiny asked, though she already knew the answer. This caused everyone else to laugh some more, even Yusei.

Due to the something that Rally had said, the other boys chased off after him, each grabbing a bag and heading to Martha's.

Destiny shook her head, with a smile, and grabbed the last bag they had forgotten and headed toward the steps. Before she could step on the first step, she was stopped by Yusei on his runner. He held a helmet out for her.

"Need a lift?" he asked, smirk in play on his face. She grabbed the helmet, put it on, and got behind him.

"Hey, Yusei," she called as they flew up the stairs. He turned his head a bit to make it known that he was listening. "There's a bug," she said frantically.

Quickly, he stopped the runner and got off of it. He was surprised to see her chuckling.

"Just kidding," she whispered into his ear when he got back on the runner.

Sarcastically, Yusei retorted, "Ha ha, very funny."

"I know."

* * *

"Food was good," Yusei complimented Destiny as he dried the dishes. Destiny smiled as she washed the dishes.

The others were all helping Martha get the children ready for bed. Dinner had proven to be better than breakfast. No one brought up the kidnapping and the kids seem to all enjoy the company of Destiny, especially Camille. Martha had smiled a couple of times, watching Destiny, Yusei, and the older ones interact with each other.

"Mmmmm," she moaned out quietly. "Is that a compliment?" she asked, looking at him from underneath her side bangs.

Yusei smirked. "I think so," he said, both of them laughing. "I mean, I'm sure your probably not used to getting compliments, but…" he trailed off jokingly.

She feigned hurt and smirked. With her free hand, she splashed water onto his face. He, too, feigned hurt, and splashed water back on her. Before she could retaliate back, though, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her, over his shoulder, to a sofa in the other room. He sat down with Destiny, who was still laughing.

He looked at her laughing and smiled.

"What?" she asked, a smile now on her face.

Yusei shook his head, the small smile he had never leaving his face.

She looked down then, absentmindedly tucking a strand of her own hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, not looking up. She took his silence for a yes. "Why did you save me…from Trudge?" she asked, now looking up at him.

He saw determination in her eyes.

"No one deserves to be in the clutches of Trudge," he answered her. "Besides, I have a funny feeling that you would have found a way to break out without me, anyway," he finished with a smile. She smiled back.

…

…

…

"Where did you learn how to do the flip?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

She looked at him confusedly.

"When you were on my bike, you jumped upward with your arms and practically flew through the air, legs still crossed," he explained. "It makes me believe you can put up a good fight."

She shuffled. "I taught myself," she said after a while, looking up at him. "You can only trust yourself for protection, so I decided I need to learn."

He nodded.

"Your eyes," Destiny said quietly. "They make me believe you're leaving for Neo Domino City for something importantly," she explained, looking deeply into his eyes. Slowly and cautiously, she put her right hand on his cheek. She held it there with her index and middle fingers, closing her eyes. "You're going so you can get revenge on a friend…Jack Atlas. He stole things from you that meant a lot to you. You think you're ready for this rematch. You feel you are. So you plan to leave…" she gasped and withdrew her hand from his face. "Tonight!" she exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, touching his cheek.

She shook her head. "Never mind that! You told Martha and the children you were leaving tomorrow morning! You can't just not be here when they wake up."

"It'll help them cope," he said quietly, looking down.

"No, Fudo, it won't," she said sternly, using his last name. He felt his body tense at this. "I've seen the way Martha looks at you. You're like her son. And the kids…they completely adore you! You can't just do this to them."

He cut her off harshly, "You wouldn't know! You ripped the hearts of kids when you kidnapped Mirage!"

He heard a harsh intake of air as he looked up at her. She looked in pain. He recalled everything he had said an immediately felt horrible. "No, Destiny, I-I didn't mean it," he explained nervously.

She stood up and put her hand out to him. He looked at her confusedly. "You need to go and tell Martha you're leaving," she said. "And I'm coming with you to help you do so."

Yusei grabbed her hand, to ashamed to look in her eyes. When he got up, they walked hand-in-hand toward Martha's room.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. With everything I've gone through, that shouldn't really hurt me," she looked back up at him. "I'm being selfish because…I want you to say goodbye because I've never had a family. So…I don't know what a goodbye looks like." Destiny shook her head back and forth, trying to encase the tears. "And I just wanted to see it."

She looked up at him and…

Blue clashed with burgundy.

* * *

_**4,984 words.**_

**_There's chapter two. Sorry that it took so long, I'm just going under some stuff right now. So, what do you guys think? Destiny is definitely an interesting question to right about. Putting her and Yusei together is only going to get harder when Akiza comes, but I can do it, without bashing Akiza, because I actually do like her. _**

**_So, I've decided, since I don't have much reviewers, to comment on each review. So below my notes will be your username and my comment back to you. _**

**_Thank for the hope you guys have been giving me because of your reviews. By the way, it's only fair I tell you that after the next chapter, Yusei won't interact with Destiny for a while. Possibly, four to five chapters, but I promise when we get to where he meets Leo and Luna, Yusei and Destiny's interaction will be stronger than ever. _**

_Well_**_, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**

_**INTERACTING WITH YOU:**_

**_Erick Turnage: _**_Thank you so much! It was just a spur of the moment when I decided to write this story. With the help of the show, though, the plot just came to me. All I have to do is maneuver a bit of things in the episodes to fit Destiny into it._

_**RikuRoyalty: **Haha, yeah the beginning is the best place to start. I wanted Destiny to have a bit of a background that I would not have to explain so much because, sometimes, when you explain to much about the character at one time, it takes away from the story and the plot of the show and carries the character on the story of his/her own, which is not always wanted. Yes, lol, I love the name, too. And until you brought up how much the name goes with the show, I didn't realize it, but now I can write deeply into this story._

_**JNOTTLE: **Of course Yusei is the best duelist still, lol. This story is basically the show, but just with my little twists involved. About the princess part, though. I'm pretty sure this chapter can help clear up what you think. If it doesn't than I'm doing my job in playing with the minds of my reviewers! _

_**NinjaSheik: **Thank you! I'll try to update at least once to twice a week. And, random moment, but did you name yourself ninjasheik for the character in the Legend of Zelda and Smash Brothers? If so, that's my favorite character in Smash Brothers haha._

_**Taliaarox15: **Thank you! And I know, there aren't many 5d's fics out here. It's a bit discouraging, but that's why we write: to help the category grow. Soon, the 5d's category will be just as big as any other category. _


	3. Pipe Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or the characters, except for Destiny, Mirage, and Camille.**_

**Chapter 3: Pipe Dreams**

"You only got one shot at this, Yusei," Nervin warned seriously. "The maintenance hatch opens at midnight and then only stays open for three minutes after that—."

"He knows," cut of Rally, impatiently. Nervin glanced at the young boy with a glare, which did Destiny saw and gave a little smirk.

Nervin continued, looking back toward Yusei. "Then they flood that pipeline with garbage."

Once again, he was cut off by the very impatient and persistent Rally. "He knows," he said again, even more impatiently then before.

This time, Nervin did not even look at him. "And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence, the security will be—."

"HE KNOWS!" Rally send, the volume of his voice going up ten times the last time he had said those two words. Everyone, except for Yusei and Destiny, flinched. Yusei just looked at the situation as random amusement. Destiny, on the other hand, knew that the young boy was nervous and worried about his role model. "Try being positive for once, Nervin," the young boy said, his voice coming down to a normal volume.

"Er, I thought I was," Nervin said cautiously, still taken back by the outburst Rally had showed them a few seconds ago. Destiny tried stifling a laugh at the way Nervin sounded.

In all honesty, she was nervous. For a reason she did not quite comprehend, though. She had barely known Yusei for a long amount of time. It had only been a few days, not even a week. Yet, she worried for him for a reason she did not quite understand. She tried convincing herself that she did not solely for him, but on how the others would take his absence.

The kids at Martha's orphanage had cried the night he walked into the living room and broke the news to them. The child she noticed the most was Camille, who looked up at his with tears in her eyes. They seemed to be threatening to fall any moment. Then, Destiny noticed from the side of her eyes, that Camille was glancing at her. Camille then wiped her sleeves over her eyes and found a smile to give to Yusei, telling him to be careful and try to find a way to check in. Yusei smiled at her and the other kids said the same. Finally, after hugs were done, Camille found a way to get the children to bed, looking at Yusei one more time before she walked out the room. Destiny, though, could have sworn she saw a tear in the girl's eye as she walked out.

Next was Martha. Upon walking the room, Destiny could tell that Martha was going to take it hard. Obviously, the elderly woman had caught on what the children were in tears about, for she had tear stains already down her cheeks and was huddled up in a corner of her room. Destiny's heart ached for her immediately. Quickly, she walked over the woman who had shown her so much care in the last couple of days and put a hand on her shoulder. The usually smiling Martha could not even find a smile to give this time. It was only when Yusei walked over to her, put his hand on her cheek, and smiled at her did she return one. Destiny stepped back, allowing the two to embrace. No words were spoken verbally between the two; just emotionally.

Seeing how Blitz, Nervin, Tank, and Rally already knew what was to come, the last person who had to be told was Crow. They found him outside by the swing set, sitting by himself. Yusei and Destiny had not even gotten fifty feet from him when he stood up, turned, and glared at Yusei. He gave a dark chuckle and ran off, leaving them with: "I should have known you were going to leave me again."

Surprising to Destiny, Yusei did not run after his best friend. He gave a heavy sigh, though, and told her what Crow was referring to: the time Crow had left he, Jack, and a friend, Kalin.

Destiny was quickly taken out of her musings when she heard Yusei start his runner. Clearly, she had missed a lot, for now there was no arguing and Rally had just given Yusei a card. Yusei revved it up again, ready to roll.

"Hey," he called softly. Though there were four people other than herself in the room Destiny knew he was calling to her. She looked him directly in the eyes. He motioned her over to him with his pointer finger. Destiny found herself walking toward him absentmindedly, as though there was some kind of spell on him.

When she got to him, she gave an involuntary sexy smirk. "Hey," she called back in that quiet voice of hers, mocking him ever so lightly. Yusei could not help but smirk back.

"You'll be here when I get back?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

Quickly, Destiny took on a stern face. "What do you think I am, a housewife?" she asked, though he knew she was joking. His lips twitched. "Honestly," she began, all trace of joking wiped off her face, "I don't even know where I'm going to be tomorrow, let alone when you come back," she said eerily, as if she was not even there. He looked at her, watching as she looked at the moon. "So, I can't keep any promises," she said quietly, looking back down at him again. "Be careful," she concluded, and, as she turned to walk away, she felt an electric shock when their hands brushed, but quickly pushed it to the side, hoping he did not feel it.

He stared at her retreating form. Though she had not noticed he memorized everything about her when she was looking at the moon. Hell, he started analyzing her as she was obviously lost within her musings before he had called her over. He even analyzed the way she felt in that brief moment their hands touched.

Common sense, though, let him catch on to what she had previously said. For some reason, he did not see her as a permanent fixture in his life and, for some strange reason, that bothered him. He didn't see her as a traitor, but he didn't see her "acting like a housewife" and waiting for him. Through the short time he had known her, he knew she was a spitfire. Somewhere, there was an adventure calling her, and though he did not hear it, he was sure as hell she did. He was also sure it was calling her…fast.

"See ya, guys," he called, revving his runner up one more time before he took off hard. Once again, his eyes could not help but glance at Destiny, but when he did, he almost gasped. When he looked back again, he was confused. He shook it off and quickly took off, leaving them behind.

For a moment, when he looked back at her, he could have sworn he saw a tint of burgundy in her eyes. Yet, the day before and leading up to it, her eyes were green. Revving up his runner he rode faster.

Then, another realization revealed itself.

The first day they had met, the day he saved her and, even though she had not been conscious a lot that day, her eyes were burgundy; the color he had just seen in the bottom of her left eye.

* * *

"Come on, keep up!" Rally called to Nervin, Blitz, and Tank as he ran up the stairs with them far behind them gasping for breath.

Blitz, gasping for breath, called out to the young boy. "Sorry we don't all have freakish energy like you," he said sarcastically, to which Rally ignored.

The young boy looked over at Destiny and smiled. She was the only one who kept up with him with such ease. It was almost as though it was Yusei he was running with. It was fun, to say the least, even though now words transpired.

Looking at her closely, he smile wavered. After the last couple of days she had spent with them, he knew she had spunk. The kids loved her, though, some seemed a little wary about her and the kidnapping of Mirage. Martha treated her like a daughter. She was a sister to him. Nervin, Blitz, and Tank seemed to have a hard infatuation with her as did Crow, before he left. And Yusei…

Well, Rally did not know what to think about the teenager. Destiny seemed the closest to him than anyone else, and Yusei seemed the closest to her than anyone else. There were times, short moment, when she made him smile and vice versa. There were times when he made her laugh and vice versa. There were even times when they got under each others' skins in these couple of days. But they enjoyed each others' company, which was clearly obvious, well, to Rally, at least.

As he observed her right now, though, it seemed like those were just distant memories. Her green orbs called eyes seemed distant and that noticeable glow she had within them was gone. Her face seemed stern, almost worried, actually. She looked extremely rigid. It was as though she was frozen in ice.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she turned to look at him. "This roof or the next?" she asked, readjusting her bag.

Internally, Rally had to shake his head. Her gaze had captured him in its spell. "Um…the next," he said, stuttering once or twice. She nodded her head once and gave a small, reassuring smile, knowing that Rally was looking at her for a while and was probably worried.

Suddenly, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz ran up the stairs, huffing and puffing. When they stopped, Rally proceeded in scolding them about "taking longer than a slug" and "making a lady like destiny wait". The three teens, not really caring about Rally's groaning, were about to apologize to Destiny when she spoke up.

"Go up to the main roof," she commanded in a cold voice they had never heard her take on. They just looked at her. She did not seem to notice, though. Her gaze just continued to look toward the direction they had come from; each second, her eyes grew colder.

Then, they heard it. Steps were coming toward them from the stairs they had just came up from. By the sound of it, there was only one person. Whoever it was, though, was in a rush.

Feeling that they still had not moved, Destiny spoke up again, even colder than before, but quieter and more deadly. "Up the roof," she commanded again. "Now!"

Everyone, even Rally, jumped at this and quickly ran toward the door that would lead to the stairway for their desired roof. It was only when they had gotten to the door that they looked back and saw a Sector Security member appearing from the other flight of stairs. He stopped when he saw Destiny standing before him, one hand on her hip and the other hand by her side carelessly.

"My name is Hanson and, by order of Commander Trudge, the five of you are under arrest, charged with assistance of the escape of Yusei Fudo," he said in a firm voice. He pointed to Destiny. "You will also be charged with the kidnapping of Mirage Moon."

Rally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz just stared from the other door. They were scared to say the least. This time, there was no Yusei to protect them. It was the end of the road for them. They had had their fun and good times but, like everyone says, it has to come to an end.

"Rally," Rally heard Destiny call. He tore his gaze away from the man who revealed himself to be Hanson and looked at Destiny's back. "Go in the door and lock it. Get up the stairs and watch Yusei's back," she said, glancing at them from her shoulder.

Rally gulped, capturing her deadly stare, and nodded. When he reached the knob of the door, he turned to look back at her. Once again, she was staring directly at Hanson, who seemed to be a bit nervous looking at her.

"Go!" she commanded again when she felt them stop. "Obviously if this joker is here trying to arrest us then Trudge must be after Yusei." She dropped her bag and shuffled for items within it.

"What about you?" he asked her.

Destiny stiffened for a moment at this.

He was worried about her.

Someone had actually worried about her wellbeing. Destiny gave a soft smile at this thought, her eyes still looking through the contents of her bag. "Don't worry about me," she said, looking back at the boys and throwing them a dazzling smile. They gave a quiet gasp that only they could hear. She was beautiful. "I'll catch up, eventually. Now, go…and lock the door. And, whatever you do, don't turn back."

Rally looked at her straight in the eyes, trying to see if he could find any fear or hesitation in her eyes. He did not, though. He nodded his head, more confident this time, and shuffled the three teens inside the door, looking back at her one more time before he slowly began to close the door.

Before it was closed fully, though, he could have sworn he heard her speak.

"Duel me…old school style."

* * *

"This wasn't in the plan," Tank said, looking at the screen just like the others were doing. After much hesitation to leave Destiny behind, they made their way up the stairs and onto to the roof, opening the laptop to locate Yusei.

Of course, just as Destiny has suggested, Trudge was right behind Yusei, a duel set in place. It was Nervin who pieced everything together, realizing that it must have been Hanson who warned Trudge of what was going on. They probably had security cameras all through the pipes. Why hadn't they thought of this beforehand.

Nervin slammed his fist on the table that held the laptop, looking at the time he had left. Blitz knew what was wrong, and spoke up. "There's no time to duel."

Rally, though he was worried about Yusei, who was like a brother, he could not help but worry about Destiny down there. Who knew what was going on down there?

* * *

**Hanson 2,000~Destiny 3,500**

"Attack!" Hanson hollered. "Enraged Battle Ox!" he commanded his duel monster.

Destiny gave a small smirk as she flipped the card on her duel disk. How she missed these great inventions? Yes, riding while dueling was always fun, but sometimes it was nice to kick it back old school. "Moron," she said in mild amusement. "The card you just attacked was my Mystical Elf, which, if you haven't noticed, is in defense mode."

Hanson's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Destiny's smirk just grew. "Mmhmm." She shook her head, realizing she was playing an absolute imbecile. "So…let me give you a little lesson. You're Enraged Battle Ox has 1700 attack points. My Mystical Elf, who is in defense mode, has 2000 defense points. But—,"

He cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. "Who the hell cares? I only lose 300 points."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Destiny said. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt," she said in a predatory tone. "Especially a young lady as myself. Now, if you would have let me finished, you would realized I'm activating my spell card which adds 1000 defense points to whatever monster I wish." She looked back up at him with a smirk. "And guess who I'm giving them to."

"Damn," was all Hanson could muster out as he watched his life points decrease.

**Hanson 1,300~Destiny 3,500**

* * *

"Yusei has two minutes left," Nervin began, looking at the laptop intently. "He has two minutes left and eight miles left to go. How can he—."

As usual, Rally cut him off. "He'll make it." Nervin turn to look at him. "Come on," Rally began again. "We did six test runs. Yusei knows what he's doing."

"But now he has an obstacle!" Tank said. "And he's not as close as he was on the test runs."

"He'll make it," Rally said firmly, trying to match the tone of finality Destiny has used on them those minutes ago. Though he did not match it completely, it seemed to work. The others said no more words, but looked on the screen with confidence. "He'll make it." Rally said to himself again.

_And hopefully, so will she._

* * *

**Hanson 900~Destiny 1,300**

"Ugh!" Destiny gasped as she was hit directly by his 8-Claws Scorpion.

"And there goes 300 of your life points," Hanson said, smugly. Sweat, though, covered his forehead. "Now you want to tell me where the Princess of Games is? I'm sure we can get your sentence lighter if you give up now." He watched as his own card went into defense mode. "Time for your lesson. After this card attacks it—."

"…turns itself into defense mode," Destiny finished for him. Her head hurt and, for some unknown reason, she felt weak again. "I know, I know," she said, standing up straight with a smirk finding her lips again. This whole time she regarded the question about the Princess of Games. "My draw." She drew a card and lifted it up into the air, face down. Before even looking at it, she glanced up again and spoke, "This duel ends…right now."

Hanson was nervous but tried not to let it show as she looked at her card. Her whole face took on a different mood; a different demeanor, almost. Her eyes found his as he looked directly in them. Her smirk turned into a sly smile.

"This duel," she said again, her voice sounding like a predator ready to end its prey's life, "ends right now, right here, this turn."

**Hanson 900~Destiny 1,000**

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

All eyes looked back at the screen. Yusei had defeated Trudge, but garbage had been taken into the pipes and were hurled straight at him. The door would be closing and it seemed as though Yusei would not make it. But, then they looked at the screen and, sure enough, it showed Yusei ahead of the game.

Into New Domino City.

"He made it!" Tank screamed.

"That-a-way, Yusei," Blitz chorused in.

"Show 'em who's boss," added Nervin.

Rally looked at the red dot on the screen, a wide smile plastered on his face. "I knew he could do it!" he hollered. "He's the man!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Show Jack what you're made of!" They all said together.

* * *

Hanson sat on the ground, curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth. It was as though he was in an insane asylum. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted over again and again, rocking constantly as he held his legs to his chest by the encirclement of his arms.

Heels were heard as they slowly moved closer to him. He didn't even look up. It was as if he was in a distant place. "You used…you used…you used that card sequence," he said, still rocking back and forth and not looking up at Destiny.

Destiny crouched down to his level, trying to capture his eyes. He still did not look at her. She grabbed him by the chin, gently, then moved her hand to his right cheek. The way he sat and she crouched, he had a good view of her cleavage. Slowly, she put her lips right next to his ear.

"I didn't use that card sequence," she whispered in a voice that sounded deceiving. She was trying to get him to believe a lie rather than the truth.

"You used the card sequence, you used the card sequence," he chanted again and again, not rocking this time. She gave an amused scoff, but did not move.

"No, sweetie," she whispered again. "I didn't use that card sequence." And he could feel her tongue touch his ear lightly. Actually, he wondered if he felt it at all, that was how light it was. "I. Didn't. Use. That. Card. Sequence." She let her hand run down his neck and smooth out on his shoulder.

He stopped all movement, just breathing. "You didn't use that card sequence," he said, and soon began chanting that.

She smiled next to his cheek. He could feel the smile.

Hearing footsteps from the stairway he had come from, she slowly stood up, feeling a pounding headache and dizzy. She had to get away, though. Whoever it was was calling his name, meaning it was an enemy. Honestly, she did not feel like getting into another duel. Half of her really wanted to…it wanted to crush them. The other half, though, wanted to leave them be. That half of her made her hate what had happened tonight.

She looked back down at him as she stood and made her way toward the door that would lead to Rally and the others. With a flick of her fingers a card appeared between her index and middle fingers. Looking intently at what she was doing, she slid the card between the door and tinkered around with it. Finally, she heard a click and knew the door was now unlocked. Turning the knob, she decided to leave him with a few last words, leaning against the door to gain her balance to her dizziness.

"You Sector Security morons are too righteous to even think of where the Princess is located," she said with a scoff, though she had to speak slowly due to her headache and the dizziness. "You think you're better than everyone else, so you would never even begin to think about looking there."

And with that she opened the door and slipped through, locking it quickly. She locked it just as the other Sector Security members made it through.

"Hanson!"

* * *

As Blitz, Tank, and Nervin disconnected the laptop and bantered about how amazing tonight was, Rally was one step ahead of them, as usual, and headed toward the door. Throughout the time he spent rejoicing over Yusei's victory, he did not completely forget about the teenage girl who was just below them. Remembering this, he quickly ran toward the door.

"Come on, you guys!" he called to the others. "We can't forget about Des!"

All three guys nodded their heads in agreement and quickly ran toward the door. Surprisingly, they had caught up with Rally for once. They, too, were worried about Destiny.

When they got to the door, Tank quickly opened it and, thankfully his arms were outstretched, for an unconscious Destiny fell into his arms, obviously leaning against the other side of the door.

"Destiny!" they gasped.

* * *

The duel that had just taken place did not make him forget what his core mission really was here. He was ready to get back what was his. Nothing would get in his way, especially Trudge and a pile of garbage.

During the duel, though, he did wonder if everyone was watching. Everyone, mainly being, Destiny. He could not help but be worried about her. Sure she acted tough, but he could not help but be taken back to that one time the guy he had dueled made advances on her. He didn't want to admit then, but it bothered him. Why it bothered him, he did not know.

Realizing this, he then knew he had to finish up his business quickly. Something, something that he did not know, made him want to go back to Satellite right now and it annoyed him. Yes, he wanted to go back anyway to be with his family and friends, but, he knew that they were not the only reason he wanted to return, and that annoyed him the most. He did not easily open up himself to people, but with her, it just happened freely, and that annoyed him, too. Maybe this little journey will help him discover himself more.

He scoffed._ Or maybe she'll be gone by time I return. _And though he thought that just to get himself less annoyed, making himself believe he did not care about her at all, even as a friend, deep down, he knew he wanted her to be there when he returned. And that…did not annoy him.

Yusei skidded his runner to a stop as soon as he made it out of the tunnel of the pipes. He barely had time to think before he felt another presence around him. He had felt this presence before. Immediately, he picked up on who it was.

Taking his helmet off, he looked up at a roof to the right of him. He smirked, inwardly. "Jack," he called.

The blonde just looked down at him with equally cold eyes. "It's been a long time, Yusei."

* * *

_**4,172 words.**_

_**I know, I know, the duel was not very descriptive. There is a reason for this and, sadly, until this story truly unfolds, you will not be able to see a full duel by Destiny. Another thing: Destiny's cards are from the original Yugioh series. Sure, I'll be adding some from both Gx and 5D's, but most of them are from the original. It's good to get back to the classics. Don't worry, though, a duel runner will be given to her shortly.**_

_**Also, within the next few chapters you will be seeing more of Destiny than Yusei. Seeing as he is in a whole different area than Destiny, she will need to have her own story with the others(Tank, Blitz, Nervin, Rally, Martha, the kids, Crow, and Sector Security "Morons") before I can fully bring Yusei back in the story. Don't fret, though, there will be flashbacks of what has entailed the last couple of days before Yusei's big announcement as to him leaving. **_

_**Now, it's time for my moment where I talk to you guys! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Lady Anata**_

_**~INTERACTING WITH YOU~**_

**Yellow Flash:**_Thank you for your extreme consideration. I have definitely taken all that you have said to heart. Of course, though, this story already has a fixed plot and there will be no changing it. You will be sad to know that Destiny is indeed attached to the Crimson Dragon, but not as a legit signer of any of that. I, too, believe that should only be five signers. At the same time, though, I want Destiny connected to the Dragon for a certain and specific reason. Don't get me wrong, this story will definitely follow the story line of the show. No major characters will be omitted. Akiza, Crow, Luna, Leo, and Jack, will all be in the story as their assigned parts in the show. They will all meet the exact same way, if not, close to the same way. Yusei is still the main character, but, for a couple of chapters, we need to shift to Destiny, not her past, but just the building of her character. Yusei will return shortly and they will not be apart for long. He is still the best duelist and, no time soon, they will play each other._

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: **_Thank you! And you and I must share the same mind because I, too, love it when there's a story based off the series, but with a small twist. Whether the twist is adding a character or helping normal characters grow closer, I love it all! And I hope you like Destiny! She will take a big part, not only in Yusei's life, but in everyone's as well. Thanks for the encouraging words and sorry for the long wait!_

**Erick Turnage:**_ No, no, no. Do not thank me for writing. I must thank you for, not only reading, but reviewing as well. Reviews honestly are the things that help authors want to continue with the story. Hopefully, the attraction between the two can stay the same, even while Yusei and Destiny are split apart for a short while. Thank you for the compliment! You're words have been taken to heart._

**Grey vs Ale: **_Thank you! Yes that was a mistake on my part. I did not mean to place Mirage's name their at all. Honestly, I'm not even sure why I even thought of her at that point. Thank you for writing me about my mistake in a polite way. I greatly take that to heart. I love when reviewers do such things._

**Azura Soul Reaver:**_ Thank you! You're review, too, was great. It's reviews like yours, no matter how long or short, that keep me going._

**Caitlin: **_Thanks! I aim to please you guys! While I'm sure it's not the best story I thank you for the compliment anyway. It gave me an extra boost to get this chapter out._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: **_Thank you! Also, I am sorry for the long wait. I have just had a lot of things on my mind as usual! I'm extremely happy, though, I could get this out to you all. _

**Darkangelsonic: **_Thank you! Sorry for the wait. I do hope you enjoy this next chapters and the others that are sure to follow._

**Anon: **_Thank you! Not only do I hope to write more, but I hope you enjoy the story the same and continue to read more, too!_


	4. Note

Hello loves,

Long time no chat! That is all my fault. Well, I'd like to formally announce that I have written outlines for all of my stories and will start updating before the end of July. My Darling Angel fans look for the next chapter in a number of days. My other stories will follow after, regularly.

There is one more problem, though. I have recently been given an assignment for one of my AP classes. My teacher really liked some of my short stories and, last January, challenged me to post up a story online at fictionpress. I am now asking all of you guys, as loyal as I know you are, to please please please review that story. I know my "Hello" fans on here will slightly recognize it. So please, just drop an anonymous review or I will have to do extra work in my classes, which means less chapters of your favorite stories. Also, when you do leave a review, please make no reference to my works on this site. Thank you! Here's the link: **_.com/s/2896405/1/Hello_**

**_NOTE: WHEN YOU PUT THIS LINK IN PLEASE REMEMBER TO TYPE THE WORD FICTIONPRESS BEFORE THE ".com" PART!_**

**_If you cannot do it this way, please go to fictionpress . com and go to search authors and type in "To Dream A Story". That is my author name there. The story is Hello.  
_**

Anyways, once again, thank you all for still trucking on this long hiatus I recently had. You will be happy to know that my outlines are well hidden this time.

Thank you, my loves,

Lady Anata

P.S. Please remember to review!


	5. Return

Hello Ladies & Gents,

Once again I come to report to you on my writing. I was planning my comeback chapters last year when my laptop got lapnapped :( However, it gave me more time to really expand my vocabulary and writing skills. Which is why I would like to announce that on my Spring Break(the third week of March) expect a chapter everyday from a different story.

BUT…yes, there is a but. I need you all(especially if you have a tumblr) to please go to: surrounded(dash)by(dash)inspiration(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

Don't forget to NOT actually write out the dash and dot words. I am trying to create an inspirational blog for those around(a project for my class). I just need more than 10 followers and some comments here and there. If you all can please do that…new chapters will be pouring out like a broken dam. So please, please, please follow me and interact. The first blog is up today entitled "Musical Mondays". Follow and comment please! Also, do not mention anything about my stories. We're keeping these private.

Thank You!

Lady Anata

P.S. Don't forget to message me if you need advice for any life happenings. These will appear on my Saturday's blog entry called "Soul-Bearing Saturday" where I give a select 5 people advice on what they send me in(don't worry, your name will remain private if you give me a fake name to go by).


End file.
